


Dancing Around Love

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil  Sanders is part of the Tech Crew and has a slight crush on the lead of the musical , Roman Prince.





	1. Overworked

This year Virgil’s local theater troop was putting on a production of the musical Be More Chill. Virgil secretly loved the musical to death, not that he would let anyone know that. Despite wanting to hide his theater obsession Virgil decided to join the tech crew of the musical. Honestly, in retrospect it was a horrible decision. Virgil loved the musical dearly and loved that he got to help make the magic happen. However, he was working outrageous hours and often did not sleep more than 4 hours a night. Virgil had taken up the habit of drinking an energy drink for breakfast and one with supper. Often he question if this was even healthy for anyone? At this point Virgil didn’t care about his health and just wanted to make it through the show, which was getting harder and harder. It was less than a week before the show which meant a little over a week he had to push himself like this. 

Today did not help Virgil’s mood or productivity. Most nights he was working on props he could get some kind of sleep even if it was only an hour of sleep but, last night he could not manage to fall asleep. Not getting any sleep meant today Virgil was practically a zombie. He had zoned out way too many times and had almost dropped a prop twice in a matter of an hour. Everyone except Virgil had called off one or more days already. Virgil could not even imagine picking up the phone and saying he couldn’t come in. So, here he was. He was a mess and trying to function but failing. Virgil sighed and stood up trying to balance himself without the wall. He took two uneasy steps and started to make his way towards the crew manager. Suddenly, Virgil stumbled and fell to the floor.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to.” 

Virgil slowly looked up and saw the lead of the show looking down at him. “It’s okay.”

“Let me help you up.”

Virgil looked confused at the outstretched hand of Roman, the lead of their show, reaching out to him.

“Is something wrong?” Roman responded, looking confused.

“N-no.” Virgil replied, using Roman’s hand to get up.

As soon as Virgil was up he tried to walk away and almost fell causing Roman to reach out and grab his arm.

“You should probably go home and rest.” Roman suggested.

“I-i’m fine.” Virgil replied, trying to pull his arm out of Roman’s grasp and failing. 

“No, you aren’t.” Roman stated, as he started to carefully drag Virgil to the manager of the tech crew. 

”Hey Bri, Virgil seems to be a little under the weather. I’m gonna take him home for the day.” Roman explained.

Virgil was shocked that Roman even knew his name, he wasn’t that important to the show. He was only part of the tech crew. 

“You’re gonna come back, right?” Bri asked.

“Yeah, as soon as Virgil gets home. Could you tell Madison that I’m going to be gone for a bit?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, just be back as soon as possible.” Bri responded.

Roman nodded as he started to drag Virgil towards the entrance doors.

It finally hit Virgil. Roman was taking him home. The Roman Prince was taking him home. 

“Did you drive here?” Roman asked.

“What?”

“Did you drive here?”

“No, Bri gave me a ride.”

“Okay.” Roman replied, dragging Virgil towards his car. 

Virgil got into the car and strapped himself in as Roman started the car up. 

“Why?” 

“What?” Roman asked.

“Why, are you taking me home?”

“Because you are in no state to do anything but rest.” Roman stated, “ Speaking of which, where is your house?” 

“ The McKenzie Street Apartments.”

“Okay.” Roman replied, pulling out of the parking space. 

Virgil leaned against the door of the car, trying to clear his head with the cool glass of the window. As his head started to feel better, Virgil found it harder to keep his eyes open and eventually he gave up fighting and let his eyes flutter shut. 

\------

Virgil didn’t know how long his was out but when he finally came to Roman had his hand on his shoulder and was gently shaking him.

“Virgil, we’re here. “ Roman stated in almost a whisper. 

Virgil rubbed his eyes and went to get out of the car forgetting to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

“I think I should help you.” Roman replied, getting out of the car.

Virgil wanted to protest but couldn’t seem to find the words to do so. Roman opened the passenger side door and carefully unbuckled Virgil before picking him up bridal style. 

Virgil grumbled a sound of protest.

“I’m not going to let someone who just fell asleep in my car walk alone and possibly not make it to his apartment. Speaking of your apartment, what number is it?”

“Five.” Virgil mumbled back, giving up the hope of actually walking there himself.

“Five?” Roman asked, hoping he heard Virgil correctly.

Virgil nodded his head and reached into his pocket pulling out the key. Roman walked up to apartment number five and set Virgil down so he could open the door. 

“Now you better go to sleep, Virgil.” Roman stated, not leaving the doorway.

Virgil nodded as he shut and locked the door before retreating to his room to get the first long night of rest in awhile.


	2. Friendship

Virgil woke up the next morning and the events from the night before raced through his head. Roman drove him home last night. Roman noticed he wasn’t doing well and took him home. Roman carried him to his apartment. He acted like a complete fool in front of Roman. Virgil sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Why couldn’t Roman have noticed him on any other day. Why did it have to be the day he was out of it.

Virgil fell back into his bed with a groan, he was never gonna win Roman’s heart now. Before he didn’t have much of a chance considering he was part of the tech crew and Roman was the lead. There was the whole cast to choose from. Now with the whole mess last night Roman probably sees him as someone he needs to watch out for and not a possible romantic interest.

Virgil sighed once more. He had royally screwed up this time and there was no going back. Virgil got out of his bed and got ready to go to his job at the coffee shop. Virgil spent the whole time at work hoping that his shift wouldn’t end so he would not have to go and most likely run into Roman.

Eventually, luck did run out for Virgil and his shift ended. Virgil left the coffee shop and got into his car. He drove to the theater and sat in his car for a few minutes preparing to walk through the doors of the theater.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window of Virgil’s car. Virgil looked up and saw Roman standing outside, waiting for him to get out. Virgil slowly got out of the car.

“Nice to see you’re looking more lively today, Virgil.” Roman teased.

Virgil sighed and started to walk towards the theater doors.

“Is this how you treat everyone who helps you?” Roman asked.

Virgil kept walking. No one ever really helped him before. No one ever seemed to care.

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled, walking into the theater and away from Roman.

Virgil walked into the back and sat himself in the props closet until it was time for him to actually start doing something. No one else was in the theater so Virgil couldn’t actually start doing anything. Virgil sat down and started to quietly sing ‘Michael in the Bathroom’ to himself.

“Wow, you have a beautiful voice.” Roman said, from the doorway of the props closet.

Virgil looked up at him as if he had said pigs are flying.

“What? I think you sing better than our current Michael.” Roman replied.

“No.”

“No, what?”

“I don’t sing well.”

“I disagree.” Roman replied, crossing his arms.

“Well too bad. You are wrong.” Virgil replied, getting up.

“How?”

Virgil didn’t reply and shoved past Roman and walked off to find Bri.

Virgil managed to find her by the entrance to the theater with her arms full.

“Hey, Bri. Do you need assistance?” Virgil asked.

“Can you take the top three things?” Bri asked.

Virgil carefully took the top three items off the stack and followed Bri.

“So I see you got home safe last night.”

“Yeah, now I’m good as new.” Virgil responded.

“I’m sure that’s not how you imagined Roman whisking you away.” Bri teased.

“What?”

“You can’t fool me, lover boy.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Virgil replied.

“I know you like Roman. You can’t keep your eyes off him when he is onstage.”

“Sure.”

Bri set her pile down on her desk and Virgil followed her actions. Bri then proceeded to pull out her phone and open up her gallery.

“Here is a pic, here’s another, oh and this one is a video.” Bri stated, showing Virgil each image. 

“Fine. I may have some feelings for him but they don’t matter.”

“How don’t they matter!” Bri exclaimed.

“I don’t have a chance aka my feelings aren’t important.”

“Boi. He took you home last night cause you were not a hundred percent okay.”

“Something you would do for anyone.” Virgil protested.

“Fine, don’t listen to me. But when he shows up at your house with a bunch of roses, I was the one who called it.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes, before walking off. “I have to go, someone is probably looking for my help.”

Virgil walked off shaking his head. He wasn’t that obvious, was he. Maybe Roman noticed and was teasing him. Virgil shook his head, this was not what he needed right now. He needed complete and utter focus he couldn’t think about this till tonight when he tries to fall asleep. 

Virgil spent the rest of the night avoiding doing anything near the stage. Which wasn’t exactly impossible. Everytime Bri gave Virgil a job that involved going near the stage he would trade with someone. He swore Bri was trying to get him and Roman to cross paths and was glad he was able to avoid that.

Eventually, the night was over and he was able to leave. He quickly rushed out the doors and to his car before Bri or Roman could find him.


	3. The Party

Virgil had managed to get through the rest of the rehearsals and all the shows without talking or interacting with Roman. It was difficult at times. Especially when Roman “went missing” and Bri told him to go look for Roman. Virgil never did actually go look for Roman, he just hid in the props room for about half an hour, and then proceeded to tell Bri that he looked.

Tonight was the night of the final show, which meant there would be a party to celebrate the end of the show. Virgil, unfortunately, was being dragged along by Bri. He was not looking forward to the party for the fact it was going to be full of people and loud noises.  Plus, Bri was most definitely going to force him to interact with Roman.

Once Bri dragged him into the party, Virgil kept to the walls and avoided everyone. Eventually, Virgil got thirsty and moved away to from the edge and to the table filled with assorted drinks. 

Virgil grabbed a Sprite and started to walk back to his corner when he ran directly into Roman.

“I thought you might have been avoiding me.” Roman stated.

Virgil turned around and quickly to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He knew he couldn’t avoid Roman forever. He could at least try he thought sitting on the bathroom floor. He pulled at his phone and looked at the clock. ‘Fifteen minutes. I’ll wait fifteen minutes and then Roman should have forgotten about me running into him’. Virgil spent the next fifteen minutes playing various games on his phone. Once the fifteen minutes had passed Virgil got up off the floor and stretched before opening the door. Once the door was opened Roman fell backwards into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked.

“I was waiting for a thief to appear.”

“What?”

“A thief stole my heart and then disappeared into this very bathroom.” Roman replied with a smirk.

Virgil felt his face start to turn bright red. “W-wha-who?” 

Roman got up off the ground.

“You.”

Roman then cupped Virgil’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him but stopped just short of doing it. He wanted the kiss to be consensual on both ends. Virgil leaned in and connected their lips. Virgil was the one to pull away and end the kiss.

“You just kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“Are you thinking straight?” Virgil asked.

“ Obviously not.” Roman replied, stifling a laugh.

Virgil pushed back Roman and walked out of the house. He knew the whole situation seemed too good to be true but, he was hoping that Roman actually liked him back. Virgil pulled out his phone and quick sent a message to Bri letting her know that he had left early. He walked the whole way home using the time to clear his head. As soon as he got home he went to bed without changing out of his clothes.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend (brileyluvsyoutube on tumblr) wrote the last paragraph

Virgil groaned and turned over in his bed. 8 am and someone was ringing his doorbell. Virgil slowly got out of bed and walked to his apartment door. When Virgil opened his door he came face to face with Roman. Roman was holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Virgil went to shut the door on Roman but, Roman shoved his foot in the way. 

“What do you want?” Virgil asked, unamused.

“Just hear me out.” Roman pleaded.

“Fine.” Virgil sighed, letting Roman into his apartment.

Virgil gestured to the couch telling Roman to take a seat. 

“These are for you.” Roman stated, holding the flowers for Virgil to take.

Virgil carefully took the flowers and held them in his hands looking over every flower. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Why, what?” Roman asked.

“Why are you giving me these flowers?”

“Each one has a specific meaning.”

“Really?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, I can explain them to you if you will let me.” 

“What does this one mean?” Virgil asked, holding up a blue flower known as a larkspur.

“That’s a larkspur and it’s used to convey appreciation of someone’s uniqueness. ”

“I didn’t know there was a flower for that.” Virgil whispered.

“Yeah, what’s the next flower you want to know about?”

Virgil took the larkspur out of the bouquet and set it on his lap and picked up an orchid. “What about this one?”

“That is an orchid, it means,” Roman’s face started to get a dusting of pink on it. “Strong romantic desire.”

Virgil looked down at the flower and twirled it in his hand. He wasn’t sure he could trust what Roman was saying. Why would Mr. Lead of the Musical like him. 

“What about these four?” Virgil asked, picking up four white chrysanthemums.

“Those are chrysanthemums and are used to convey that someone is being truthful. I wanted to convey that my feelings are honest.”

Virgil carefully set down the four flowers on his lap and picked out the two violets. 

“Violets are used to convey faithfulness.” Roman explained.

“Why would you use those?” Virgil asked in a whisper.

“To show that if we get together I will be faithful to you.” Roman replied,causing the light blush to become darker.

“Oh, ” Virgil set down the violets and picked up a purple hyacinth.”what about this one?”

“It’s a hyacinth and is also like chrysanthemums used to convey that someone is being truthful. I wanted to thoroughly convey that I am completely honest about my feelings.” Roman explained.

Virgil looked down at the final pair of flowers in his hand, two intertwined roses. “Since every other flower had a meaning, I’m guessing this one does too.”

Roman gently took Virgil’s hands that were holding the roses. “I am not using this flower exactly how it is meant to be used. A singular red rose means love but when two are intertwined together it is used as a marriage proposal but, I wanted to ask if you, Virgil Sanders, will be my boyfriend.”

Virgil looked down at all the flowers. “I’m sorry I ran out on you last night. I thought you were fooling around.”

“I’m sorry that my original gesture did not convey my feelings. I also understand if you still do not trust me.” Roman replied, starting to get up.

Virgil grabbed onto Roman’s hands and kept him seated. “Just because I didn’t originally believe you doesn’t mean I don’t believe it now. Honestly, this was all really sweet and proved your feelings.”

“I’m glad. Dramatic gestures are normally my strong suit.” 

“This,” Virgil stated, holding up the flowers, “was definitely dramatic.”

Roman held Virgil’s hands, which were still holding the flowers. 

“Can I kiss you now that you know it’s real?”

Virgil smiled. “Yes” he whispered softly. 

They leaned in and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. When they pulled apart they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that for a long while. Nothing could possibly ruin this perfect moment between them, and they both hope it never ends.


End file.
